


Hello?

by zndieya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zndieya/pseuds/zndieya
Summary: “Call me...”A (very) short story on what happened when Michelle try’s to get a hold of peter...not knowing what happened to him.





	Hello?

“ _Peter this isn’t funny! You literally hope out the window of a MOVING bus and then disappear? I know you’re spiderman and all, but you could’ve atleast told me and Ned what you’re doing.”_ Michelle loudly whispers into to the phone. 

_“ anyway call me when you get this. It’s getting late and May is getting worried”_

send. 

9:00 pm

    Peter still isn’t home. May is pacing around the house, Ned hasn’t touched his gaming system, and MJ hasn’t even glanced at her books yet. They’re all too worried. 

11:00 pm

   They’re all getting hungry but they don’t have time to think about food. All they want is peter, so MJ decides to try and call him again. 

_”Hey...peter. It’s me, MJ. Listen I don’t know what you’re doing, or what’s happening, but I have a bad feeling about all of this. The streets are in chaos, people are disappearing, and I just want you safe. May won’t eat or sit down because she’s worried. Don’t worry though, Ned and I won’t leave her by herself. Just..”_ she takes a minute to sigh,  _“ come home.”_

She sends the voicemail. 

**Peter**

”BARS! I-..I have bars on my phone!” Peter screams. 

_“ Call May kid, this is getting messy.”_ Tony warns him. 

     Peter starts getting all the voicemails and miss calls then, but he’s confused.  _“MJ? Why is she calling me but Ned and May aren’t”_

_”she likes you kid”_

_”No way! It’s MJ. She likes no one.”_

    Peter puts on the most recent voicemail he got. 

“ _Just...come home.”_ Is the last thing he hears. Peter tries to call her back but the signal is gone. He tries and leaves a voicemail, hoping that it could possibly send.

_”Hey MJ! I saw you called me. Tell May not to worry and...”_ Peter starts to feel tingling. He doesn’t like it. 

At all. 

_“Mr. Stark,”_ Peter says dropping the phone.

_”I-...I don’t feel so good”_

_”You’re fine”_

_”No. Mr. Stark please”_ peter says launching himself on him.

_” I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Tony please!”_ Peter says as Tony puts him on the floor. 

_“....I’m sorry....”_ is the last thing peter says.

     He’s sorry for failing Tony, for failing May. He’s sorry cause he wanted to be there for the world, when the world wasn’t there for him. He’s sorry because he couldn’t even tell a girl he liked her. He’s sorry because in his mind, he failed the world, but in reality, the world failed him....

**Michelle**

2:26 am

    MJ eventually convinces May to take a little bit of a nap. So she does. Ned eventually falls asleep on his spinning chair while MJ just lies awake on the couch. She can’t stop thinking of what could possibly have happened to him.

   Every minute that passes by she hopes he would just come walking through the door so she could give him a big hug. Truth is, MJ knee peter likes her. And she liked him. She never knew how important he was to her until today. She wanted to tell him badly. She longed to just wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him slowly...but it’s too late for that. He hasn’t been back for hours now and it’s getting to the point where MJ’s hope is slowly going down. She’s been let down before, and is used to death. But she still has hope. 

    So she tried to call again and this time it goes directly to voicemail. She figures she might as well say how she feels now. 

_“Hey peter... I know you’re probably not gonna see this, but I still have hope. It’s been hours with out you and it’s driving me crazy!”_ There’s s long pause.  _“There’s uh..something I never got to tell you face to face. You’re an idiot, like all the time.....but you’re MY idiot. I’m not good with the whole confess thing, Ive actually never done it before, but with you it’s different. I don’t dread going to school anymore. Ever since you and Ned became my best friends I enjoy lunch time and I can actually but down my book and socialize. I’m running out of time, but peter I love yo-...”_

The voicemail cuts off. 

**“I’m sorry. The person you are trying to reach has lost all connection. If you may like, you may try again later. Have a nice day!”**

     MJ has officially given up. She throws her phone across the room, and crys into the couch pillows. She eventually cries herself to sleep, as her tears join the tears of many who lost someone...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first piece of work! Also I’m kinda writing this whole half asleep so don’t judge me. This was based off a tweet I just posted (follow me on twitter @zndieya) but yea! Hope u enjoyed it :)


End file.
